He'd never do that
by Lectori Salutem
Summary: Kanou helps Yukimura with the official documents. Set during chapter 21 of the manga. KanouXYukimura, shonen-ai. Small hint of UsuiXAyuzawa.


Oneshot. Pairing is KanouXYukimura. Small hint of UsuiXAyuzawa near the end. The sole reason for the existence of this fic is fluff. And KanouXYukimura is Shonen-ai (or yaoi, whichever name you prefer), obviously, so if you're not into that, read at your own risk. Though it's really innocent... Spoiler for chapter 21 of the manga.

It's _finally _finished! I started this fic three months ago, but I lost inspiration and motivation very quickly. Eventually I changed the ending, which helped, but I was still too lazy to actually write it^^ I forced myself to finish it, because I really do like it. Anyway, Kanou and Yukimura are just too cute together not to have a fic. So I wrote one^^ I doubt I'll be writing more for this pairing in the nearby future, but you never know when inspiration hits you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

I hope you enjoy the very first fic with this pairing on this site (I think)! Reviews make me happy!^^

**

* * *

He'd never do that**

He stood still in front of the door. Inside someone was busy doing something with a whole lot of papers. A girl was busy doing something with a whole lot of papers. But Ayuzawa Misaki was the only girl who would have any business with the student council documents that were being moved inside. And the president felt more… evil than this person. Also a lot stronger. So Kanou Soutaro decided to take a look.

***

Yukimura Shouichirou looked up when he heard the door open behind him. "Ah, Kanou-kun! Hello!"

"Yukimura-sempai?" Kanou looked surprised to find the vice-president was the only person in the room.

"Yes? Were you looking for someone else?"

"No! No, it's just…" Kanou stopped himself, leaving the sentence unfinished. He gave a small bow. "I am sorry to have interrupted you. I will be going now." Yukimura tilted his head slightly and looked at his kouhai questioningly. Then he smiled.

"Alright! Feel free to come by whenever you need the student council!" He turned back to the documents after he said this. He heard the door open and close again, and once more he was the only person in the room. Yukimura looked at the large stack of papers. "I should get these to the president as fast as I can!"

Yukimura lifted up the documents and found the stack of papers was so high that he had to look around it to see where he was going. He carefully balanced his load on one hand for a bit to open the door. He almost dropped the heavy documents in his hands. He quickly used his other hand to stabilize them, using his foot to keep to door from swinging closed again. He let out a deep sigh of relief. It would be bad if he brought them in all messed up.

Slowly, step by step, Yukimura walked to the student council room. It was heavy, but he would make it. He would make the president proud! While he was caught in those thoughts, the pile of papers was starting to lean forward. When Yukimura finally paid attention to his mission again, the documents were at a critical point. He quickly took a few steps forward, but it seemed to be in vain. The carefully sorted papers would end up in a mess on the floor. Yukimura closed his eyes and thought of the president's angry reaction when he told her. Tears almost started to form. Suddenly the documents stopped falling.

Yukimura opened one eye. He saw a large hand on top of the stack, stabilizing it. He opened another eye and looked up to see who his saviour was. The other spoke.

"Don't carry so many at once."

"K-Kanou-kun!" And before Yukimura knew it, half of the heavy papers were lifted from his hands.

"Where to?" He asked, his face still devoid of emotion.

"Uhm, the student council room." And without saying another word Kanou started walking in the right direction. Yukimura followed him, a smile slowly starting to appear on his face.

The walk was silent. When they arrived at their destination, Kanou opened the door and let Yukimura enter first.

"Thanks a lot, Kanou-kun!" He said smiling. Ayuzawa looked up when she heard the door opening. "You really saved me!"

"It's nothing." Was the mumbled answer. The president's expression was shocked when she saw him.

"Kanou?!"

"He helped me out with moving the official documents." Yukimura explained happily.

"You really get along very well with the others…" The president still had the same expression on her face.

"When I'm near Yukimura-sempai, I always feel a girl aura and I thought a girl is not strong enough to carry out such a task." Was his answer to Ayuzawa's unspoken question.

Now it was Yukimura who was shocked. "I told you I'm not a girl already!" He said when they put the documents they were still holding down.

"… I guess so."

"You're randomly nodding your head again!"

"Yukimura." The president interrupted the rather one-sided conversation.

"Y-yes?"

There was no reply, but it wasn't needed anyway. The look on everyone's face was enough.

_Stay strong…_

Why is everyone's inner voice reaching out for me?" Tears started to flow again, when suddenly he made a 180 degree turn. "I get it! I will prove to all of you that I can be manlier! Just you wait and see!" The fire was burning!

"Is that so? Then please try your best. So, which rack are we supposed to deal with next?" Kanou said.

"Oh right! We need to remove the documents underneath the rack." A smile replaced determination, and the fire was gone again… They started making their way out again.

"Then I will lift up the rack and you can quickly take the documents away."

"Thanks a lot Kanou-kun! You really saved…" Yukimura stopped himself, suddenly remembering his determination again. "No, no, no! I can do this!"

"No way." Kanou had closed the door behind them.

"I can lift the rack by myself!"

"No way."

"But I'm strong!"

"No way."

"I can prove it!"

"No way."

"You think I am a girl too, don't you?"

"…" Only silence answered.

"No fair! Just let me lift the rack?"

"No way."

"Kanou-kun! I can do it myself! Honestly!"

"No way."

And before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination.

"I'll show you I can do it!" And with that Yukimura walked inside and towards the rack with papers, leaving Kanou no time to stop him. He heard his sempai moving inside. Then he heard papers falling, something heavy being dropped and a whined "Ite!" Kanou decided it was time to enter the room and see what happened.

He saw Yukimura-sempai sitting on the ground. He was holding his hand, and tears _almost_ formed in his eyes. All around him were scattered papers. It wasn't hard to understand what had happened. Kanou started collecting the documents that were lying on the ground. He placed them in a neat stack on the table. It wasn't nearly as high as the first one. When he was done, he extended his hand to Yukimura, helping him up from the ground.

"Ano, arigatou, Kanou-kun." He said.

"Does it still hurt?" Kanou asked, indicating he meant his hand.

Yukimura nodded. "A little." He said, and looked away.

Kanou took his hand. "It doesn't feel like you have anything serious." He brought the hand up to look at it as well. "I can't see anything out of the ordinary yet either. You'll be fine." But when he looked at Yukimura, he saw he was still about to cry. He sighed unnoticeable. He would have to do something.

And before his mind could catch up, Kanou had moved Yukimura's hand to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on it. The vice-president blushed furiously. "Better?" Yukimura nodded, still blushing. Kanou wouldn't have though it would be possible for a person to become this red. "Good." He said while releasing the hand he still held. The moment he was free, however, Yukimura dashed away.

Kanou was left alone in the room. He stood there, staring at the wall. It was only then, that Kanou realized exactly what he had done. His cheeks became a very light pink, before he spoke softly to himself.

"I guess Yukimura-sempai isn't a girl after all."

Because Kanou would never be able to do _that_ to a girl, would he?

***

"Kanou-kun!" A voice called almost sweetly, though not quite, as soon as he left the room, in his hand the papers that Yukimura forgot to take with him. He looked up to see who it was. "It seems I really do have a bad influence."

"Usui-sempai." Kanou said to the person leaning against the wall.

"You know that harassing the vice-president is my personal pleasure, don't you?" Usui grinned.

"Harass- what do you mean?"

"Yukimura ran away from here, putting tomatoes to shame. You must have done something."

"I wasn't… I just…" Kanou just fell silent again.

"Ah, so you did do something, then?" Usui's grinned got wider.

"I didn't… It's not like when Usui-sempai does it."

"There's a difference? What is it? Enlighten me."

"…" Kanou looked down on the documents he still held.

"So you were harassing our adorable vice-president after all? Because it seems you can't tell me exactly what is different between you and me…"

"No. It's different because I like-" He stopped talking abruptly. Usui resembled the Cheshire Cat by now. "I believe the President is waiting for these documents." Kanou gave a small bow, before leaving.

"You have my blessing!" A teasing voice, Usui, sounded in the hallway. When Kanou turned around, however, he couldn't see him anymore. Usui was already gone, making plans to harass his _own_ favourite student-council member.


End file.
